


around wrists

by preromantics



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preromantics/pseuds/preromantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU drabble for the comment_fic prompt: they meet during Kirk's first day at the academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	around wrists

Kirk can already tell he is going to like the main building steps; not only does he look good going up and down stairs, they also provide a sweeping view of the lawn, of all the people sprawled out in the grass.

He is already on his third, required -- he's not doing it for the exercise or just because he looks good doing it, although that's a perk -- trip down the stairs, looking out at the lawn. A young cadet has her uniform top rolled up under her breastbone as a friend quizzes her, and he doesn't mean to get distracted by it, but he does. (Half of him is wondering when she will get caught and cited for violating academy code, the other is wondering the smoothest way to go over and introduce himself, because he's only human, after all.)

Except while he's watching he misses a step completely and starts to fall forward, the wind knocked completely out of his chest. Someone -- definitely a man -- catches him, though, strong fingers wrapped around one of his wrists and an arm along his waist.

Kirk is met with the standard belt, the narrow part of the guy's waist in his uniform. He looks up and the sun is there just a little, so he squints when he says, "Thanks."

He's set back up on the step in an inhumanly fluid motion and the guy, man -- a Vulcan, Kirk realizes, grinning at him.

He looks a little -- not startled, not like anything at all, really, but he has one eyebrow raised a little and a tiny twist to his mouth that is evident to Kirk up close, close enough for Kirk to maybe thank him in a very Kirk-like way, except Kirk doesn't feel like getting punched out on his first day of classes, especially by a guy who easily caught and set him upright like that.

"Pay attention on the stairs," he says, hard but with not much malice, instead of taking Kirk's thanks or introducing himself, the things that Kirk expects.

"I will," Kirk says, after a moment of hesitation, but he has to turn around on the stairs to say it to his retreating and perfectly-postured back, not even leaving enough time for Kirk to really remember his face.

All he remembers are the lines of bruises that wrap around his wrist for three days after, distinctly in the shape of fingers that Kirk wishes he could remember better.


End file.
